Qυє иσ lσ нαs иσтαdσ?
by HinataMcCormick
Summary: El amor pude volver dementes a las personas, algunas llegan hasta hacer lo imposible por su ser amado.


**¿Qué no lo has notado?**

Holowooooooooo x3 (okno) Damas y caballeros les presento mi primer fic de Vocaloid *-* (inserte aplausos aquí). Aclaro que la historia original no es mía, está basado en ''Rotten girl grotesque romance'' de Miku Hatsune, te dejare aquí un buen fandub si no lo has oído  watch?v=iBffvCwy0hM (no es mío) te agradecería que me dejes un comentario ewe, sin más que decir que lo disfruten :,D

**Disclaimer:** Este fanficition está escrito sin ánimos de lucro, todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de Vocaloid Crypton©, no me hago responsable de pérdidas de memoria, psicosis en alto riesgo, que vayas a la cárcel o te quemen en la hoguera. Quedas totalmente advertido/a

Con cariño **\*****HinataMcCormick\***

Ella se acordaba del primer día en que él se mudó al lado de su casa, tenía los ojos azules cual el cielo, su cabello se movía con tanta gracia al caminar que parecía que jugaba con la brisa rozando su rostro.

—Ahhh…— suspiraba mientras lo contemplaba desde su ventana— Tu eres solo para mí.

Todos los días que pasaban, desde que ella volvía del instituto hasta la hora de acostarse, se sentaba en el mismo banco de siempre a observar lo que él hacía, se había vuelto ya una adicción, una adicción amorosa que en poco tiempo, se convertiría en una enfermedad.

Un desastroso día ella volvió del colegio y se sentó, como siempre, en la banca a un lado de la ventana, pero al observar al frente noto que algo andaba mal. El chico todavía no aparecía en su residencia.

—Probablemente se ha quedado dormido—

Pero al pasar las horas, no había rastro alguno del joven, nuestra amiga se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

—Y si le ha pasado algo? —se decía

En un movimiento casi maestro, tomo la chaqueta de cuero colgada en la esquina de una silla y lista para irse tomo la llave, pero en el momento que giro la cerradura escucho un sonido proveniente del cuarto de al lado, había vuelto por fin a casa.

—Ahh que susto, yo ya creía que.. —

Pero antes de poder acabar la frase, a un lado del joven muchacho se encontraba una niña de alegre apariencia, con cabellos de tono rosado y una alegre sonrisa adornando su rostro, en su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña bolsa con chocolates, quien los retiro de su envoltorio y se lo entrego al joven.

Horas estuvieron hablando, hasta que por fin la niña se levantó, y seguido de un beso en la mejilla atravesó la puerta marchándose.

Así transcurrieron todos los días del mes, la jovencita iba a su casa todos los días y comían chocolates, pero en cambio la chica del otro lado de la ventana estaba abarrotada de envidia, no podía dormir por las noches, necesitaba saber más de esa moza que compartía tanto tiempo con él.

Ese mismo sábado, tenía decidido ir al instituto para escabullirse en los archivos personales de esa niña, entonces tomo su chaqueta y salió a la calle, para su desgracia comenzaron a caer gotas del cielo de modo que tuvo que trotar.

Una vez en el establecimiento, busco la oficina del director y comenzó a analizar los papeles.

—Aja! — Dijo —Aquí está— dijo sacando el documento de la cartilla.

Entonces comenzó a leer, según lo escrito, ella se había mudado con su familia hace un par de semanas por cuestiones de trabajo, pero además de eso pudo recuperar que no tenía muchos amigos, que tenía alergia a los gatos, etc.

Cuando la chica volvió a su piso, no le fue de impresión ver a la ''teñida'' en su cuarto, le fue de impresión que, a diferencia de otros días, ellos dos se miren con mucho mas deseo que antes. Esto destrozo a nuestra muchacha quien desconsolada se dejó caer en su litera y mientras acariciaba a su oso de peluche murmuro

—Esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora— Seguidamente arrojo bruscamente a su muñeco contra la pared y por última vez en el día la vio, la pequeña ya se había marchado muy feliz, al parecer esa noche, por fin le habría confesado su amor.

Todo pensamiento racional de esta joven ya se había ido, su mente estallo en odio, juro venganza, maldijo los siete días de la semana, pero le surgió enseguida un plan, un plan macabro que se convertiría en grotesco.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico caminaba muy inquieto de un lado a otro sin parar, cada 30 segundos abría y cerraba la puerta principal, donde podría estar su amada? Así que ya cansado, se preparaba para dormitarse cuando sonó el timbre de la casa, por fin había llegado! Pensó.

Pero al abrir la puerta, no encontró más que una pequeña caja de cartón sin nada más que escrito su nombre en la parte superior, decepcionado lo llevo adentro de su habitación. Lo observo por unos minutos y decidió abrirlo, gran error.

Un grito ahogado resonó en su casa esa noche, era un grito de asombro, de llanto, y tan fuerte que sonó como un silencio, su cara lo explicaba todo, dentro de esa caja de cartón, envuelta en unos trapos viejos, se encontraba la cabeza de la niña rosada, sin expresión en el rostro y con los ojos desabridos. El chico tomo la cabeza, la apoyo en sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Pero del otro lado de la ventana, se oía una risa malvada y satisfecha de venganza, era nuestra amiga acariciando su querido oso de peluche que descansaba en sus brazos

— ¿Qué es lo que va mal? Esto no es normal. — decía

El niño empezó a recibir cada día y puntualmente paquetes llenos de cabezas de gatos, su habitación se había convertido en una tétrica galería del cual le tocaba sufrir cada día

Al volver de la escuela, el joven comenzó a cepillarle el cabello a su amiga ya difunta, cuando noto algo que jamás había hecho, del otro lado de la calle, observo una ventana sucia en una casa descuidada, y encabezándola había una mujercita mirándolo fijamente acariciando su oso de peluche, su mirada profunda y oscura se centraba en su muñeco, motivo del cual el chico le llamo mucho la atención.

Esta vez, la historia se dio a la inversa, el niño la espiaba todos los días dese su ventana, dando a conocer que era una persona muy desordenada, fría y con problemas, el cual al joven le llamaba mucho la atención. Un día pudo notar un movimiento muy raro, ella estaba balanceando su hacha de arriba abajo mientras se oían gemidos animales, asustado formo un plan, cuando ella se descuidó, el chico logro escabullirse en su casa, y busco pruebas que le den explicación de algo, pero no hallo nada.

Ya rendido y a punto de irse, noto un gran sobre color morado apoyado en la mesa del rincón, cuando lo abrió casi se quema taciturno. Dentro de ese sobre había una hoja de papel relatando una historia, pero más que una historia era una confesión. Aquellas palabras narraban como había asesinado a la muchacha, de las cabezas de gatos que le enviaba, y sobre todo como lo amaba a el, y archivado junto a la hoja, se hallaban una docena de fotos de aquella joven quemadas, tachadas y escupidas.

El joven volvió a guardar las hojas en el sobre y se marchó de nuevo a su piso, solo Dios sabía lo que ocurriría el próximo día.

A la mañana siguiente la responsable del homicidio volvió a su hogar, y ni bien se preparaba para almorzar sonó el timbre de la puerta.

— ¿Quién podría ser? —

Al Abrir la puerta, la niña se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio al chico que tanto había amado, pero que nunca se había fijado en ella.

—Ho…Hola…Que gusto verte…Vecino— tartamudeo

—Hola— le respondió —Sabes, nunca te había visto, podríamos conocernos más…—

—Claro, pasa— le dijo alegremente

Cuando sentó al chico en la mesa, este en un movimiento rápido tomo al hacha de su mango y acorralo a la niña en la pared con la cabeza abajo, parecía confundida al principio, pero de solo ver sus ojos azules cual el cielo como el primer día, que ya no estaban tan alegres como siempre, y que se podía notar el dolor y sufrimiento en ellos, por fin entendió lo que pasaba, de modo que no mostro resistencia ya que, qué mejor forma de morir en manos de tu ser amado?

—Podrás hacerme lo que quieras, — dijo — Pero confieso que te amare, te amare para siempre hasta que muera. —

Y el eco de la cabeza de la chica rodando sobre el suelo resonó por toda la habitación.

—_End_—


End file.
